The Letters He Would Never Read
by TheWinterFairy
Summary: She would write letters to him, knowing that he would never read it. She waited for him, knowing that he would not come back so soon and she loved him, without ever knowing that he loved her back. SasuxSaku. COMPLETE


**Haiii! It's my second story! *insert happy carnival music* I'm so happy! I've had writer's block for quite sometime now and writing this story just unleashed my inner creativity. This and the fact that i had to do some really long more than three hours test. At least i wont be writing it again, finger crossed! **

**Anyways i hope that you like this story! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the songs "The one who got away by Katy Perry and Painting Flowers by All Time Low." These songs are my inspiration for writing this fanfic.

**Summary: **She would write letters to him, knowing that he would never read it. She waited for him, knowing that he would not come back so soon and she loved him, without ever knowing that he loved her back. SasuxSaku. COMPLETE

* * *

><p>The Letters He Would (Never) Read<p>

* * *

><p><em>April 4<em>_th__, 2011_

_To My Dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_How are you today? I hope you're doing great! I'm not doing so great myself. I miss you and everyday feels like an eternity just passed by. Time is so slow here…Nee…Sasuke-kun..The place where you are…Does time pass by slowly over there too? Ahh I sound so depressed right now…Let's move on. _

_I'm not the only one who misses you. Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei and everyone miss you too! You're like a superstar Sasuke-kun! Everyone loves you a lot and they have forgiven you! Did you read that Sasuke-kun? They forgive you for leaving the village! Each one of them wishes you were back already from you super long adventure. _

_Speaking of Naruto-kun, I just found out that Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are getting married soon! I'm so happy for them! Especially Hinata-chan..She's been waiting for a love confession from that boy ever since we were kids! I'm really glad that Naruto finally realized and accepted her feelings…Oh yeah! Silly me I forgot to tell you! Sasuke-kun did you that Neji and Tenten got married just recently? I attended their wedding and I was so amazed! Everything looked so perfect! Neji looked like the happiest man in the world- even happier than Naruto! And Tenten made such a beautiful blushing bride! The reception was beautiful. Well what can you say? Its __**Neji Hyuga**__'s wedding __**after**__ all. Therefore I conclude that everything has to be perfect for both him and especially for Tenten. I bet you that he'll be painting flowers for her soon! As if he never was to begin with._

_Anyways Sasuke-kun I kind of have to go now. My shift at the hospital starts soon- did you know that I work at the hospital now as a doctor? Well now you know! Ahh I'm getting late!_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_I'll love you forever!_

_Sakura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_April 1t__h__, 2011_

_To my dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_Hai Sasuke-kun! How are you? I hope you're doing great like always. I'm not doing so great myself like usual. Well emotionally. I think it's because I miss you too much. Nee Sasuke-kun? Do you ever miss me? I hope you do because if you did not miss me while you were away…You're going to have to meet my fist Sasuke-kun. *insert laugh* Just kidding. You know I would never hurt you intentionally Sasuke-kun. _

_There's been a question that's been haunting me for the past month…Is everyone on something that makes them want to propose to the next person they see? Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan is not the only couple who are planning to get married soon. Kakashi-sensei and Rin have magically gotten engaged as well. _

_Since everyone's on this crazy air- including myself; I say that we both should join the lather and get married as well! What do you think Sasuke-kun? I think that sounds great! Any life with you would be the kind of life I would want to live! I want to get married when the cherry blossoms bloom and in that cherry blossom orchard. I don't want to sound picky, because quite frankly, I don't mind getting married. As long as you'll be with me; I'll know that I'm going to be fine with whatever you choose. But keep that cherry blossom orchard in your mind, just in case 'kays? _

_Nee did you know Sasuke-kun? Lee just asked me to marry him today..I feel so guilty for rejecting him. But I do not regret it. Not one bit because I know that I will not be alone forever. You know why Sasuke-kun? The reason is because I know that one day you'll come back to me! And when you do I'll know you'll find me. You promised you would and I believe you regardless of what everyone here say to me. _

_I forgot to ask this, but Sasuke-kun…Have you seen Itachi yet? I just saw him recently while I was on a mission to the Hidden Village of the Mist. I wonder what he's up to. I wish that old man would get a heart attack or something already! I really want you to come back to me as soon as possible- more importantly; I want you to come back in one piece! So take care okay? I don't want to have to see you with a lot of battle scar…Though I'm sure battle scars would look really sexy on you. _

_Come back soon,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. I love you _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_April 18__th__, 2011 _

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_How are you today? I hope you're doing great! I'm not doing so great myself._

_I have a slight fever. I'm been bed-ridden all day. I want to leave this hospital bed and go to help some patients, but Tsunade-sensei had ordered me to be confined to this little room. I wish she would stop making such a big deal of this little cold of mine. She could always send me home instead of making me stay in this small hospital room. *sighs* it's not like it's anything serious. Just a few coughs every now and then. So don't be worried for me okay Sasuke-kun? _

_I haven't seen anyone recently. Neji and Tenten are still on their honeymoon and I'm sure they won't return for a while. Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are busy searching for venues for their wedding, so are Kakashi-sensei and Rin. Well Ino-chan's tried to visit me once, but Tsunade-sensei shooed them away. I've had potential visitors come up to the door, but Tsunade-sensei always manages to spot them out and send them away. Naruto-kun almost made it through Tsunade-sensei's defenses, but he failed and ended up with his body hitting the mountain with the Hokagae's faces on it. _

_Don't worry! He got treated by Tsunade-sensei afterwards! And now he's as good as new! I still don't know why Tsunade-sensei's making such a BIG DEAL about my TEENY ailment. It's not like I'm dying or anything. _

_Anyway, Sasuke-kun I kind of have to go now. _

_I miss you a lot and take good care of yourself okays? _

_I love you,_

_Sakura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_May 19__th__, 2011_

_To my dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_Hello Sasuke-kun. I know it's been more than a month since I've last written to you, but I have reasons for writing so late! First things first! How are you? I hope you're doing great! I'm sure you are doing great! I hope that every day is filled with sunshine and chirping birds and love. Well...Not __**love love, **__but you kind of get the picture of what I'm saying right? In case you're wondering. I'm not really doing great myself, but I've kind of recovered from my little sickness so that's good news right? It's been raining a whole lot this past month and I always remember you whenever it does. I guess it kind of stings my open heart just a teeny bit because you aren't here with me. _

_Don't get me wrong though…I LOV E the rain. Like…I LOVE it! I love the feeling of being cleansed of impurities and sorrows. It feels refreshing. But right now..Something doesn't feel so right. Like something's missing. Well of course something's missing! You aren't here with us, so how can something NOT be missing. _

_Nee Sasuke-kun…You should see the happy couples, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Kakashi-sensei and Rin! They're practically glowing! I swear! Neji-kun had come to the hospital with Tenten-chan for a check-up-I thinks they're trying to have a baby! Isn't that sweet? - And they practically illuminated the room because they were shining so brightly. Speaking of couples, I met Hinata-chan at Ichiraku while I headed back from the grocer's and guess what? She asked me to be her maid-of-honor! I'm so happy! This is the first time I've ever been asked to become ANYONE'S maid of honor! Ino-pig promised me that I would be hers, but we're still waiting for her to even __**get together **__with Shikamaru before that happens. _

_Oh yeah! I forgot to explain to you the reason why I haven't been writing as frequently as I used to. The reason is that life suddenly got all hectic. I mean I'm there with Hinata-chan planning her wedding and doing regular check-ups on Tenten AND treating many patients. I'm kind of surprised that I have time to even write this letter to you, considering I don't even has time for me. But oh well, I can manage-hopefully. _

_This is all I can write for today Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan just messaged me on my phone saying that she needs help with picking a dress, I think it's best for me to leave. _

_I miss you a lot Sasuke-kun…Please come home soon. Please? _

_Love you so much! _

_Sakura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_July 14__th__, 2011 _

_To my dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_I haven't been writing letters as much, I know. I haven't had the proper time to write one. Sorry if I disappointed you Sasuke-kun. Hi! How are you? I hope you're doing great! Sasuke-kun….I'm doing a lot better actually. _

_I got promoted and now I'm a head of my team. Are you proud of me Sasuke-kun? I'm really happy. Tenten and Neji were successful in conceiving a child! Tenten-chan is now one month and a half pregnant! She told me to keep the news a secret from Neji-kun, but I'm sure she's planning to ever so gently surprise him tonight. _

_Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are doing great! Just imagine! They too are going to be married in a couple of months! I can't believe it! Everything looks so perfect so far. I was there to witness this amazing wedding in the making. Naruto is such an amazing fiancé, he came to an agreement with Hinata-chan that the wedding will go with whatsoever she chooses, as long as he gets to have the reception at Ichiraku's. Hinata was not happy with this idea at first, but she quickly agreed to it- a wedding arranged by Naruto-kun? I'm sure that'll be a disaster! I don't blame her for agreeing though, and I'm really glad she did agree with him. _

_We just bought Hinata-chan's wedding dress and it looks great! While we were there, I kind of glanced at a dress that I want when __**we **__get married. It's really beautiful. It's a pure white gown that hugs my waist, but goes out-just like a princess gown. It's strapless and has roses and pearls adorning it. When I saw it, I became breathless. Hinata must have noticed my staring at the dress because she offered that I try on the dress. I did and you know what Sasuke-kun? It fit perfectly! I want you to see it the moment you come back! So come back soon 'kays? _

_Kakashi-sensei and Rin are doing really great! There's a lot of sexual tension between them though, it's kind of creepy. Honestly, I would NOT want to know what would happen if you put them in a room by themselves- I honestly do not. Oh yeah I kind of forgot to mention this in my past letters, but Kakashi-sensei and Rin have a child together. They haven't married each other yet, but I think its fine because they are marrying each other anyways. Her name's Rika and she look absolutely adorable! She has Rin's black hair and Kakashi-sensei's eyes. I hope she doesn't turn into a pervert like her dad, as I see him reading his Icha Icha Paradise in front of her. It amazes me how he still reads those books and still enjoys them a lot. But what is Kakashi-sensei without his perverted books right? _

_Before I forget -I've been forgetting a lot of things lately- Lee-kun got a girlfriend! They're the cutest couple ever! She owns-well her father owns- a gym up north of town and I'm guessing that they met there. She's really pretty, she has blonde hair and hazel eyes and her name is Natsu. It seems fitting for her because she's such a warm and friendly person. I've met her a couple times and I like her. I think that they both deserve each other and I hope they end up marrying each other! I'm sure they'd be the cutest couple-besides Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan- in Konoha. I think that Lee-kun deserves her, I mean he's finally getting the love I could never give him and I'm so happy that he's moved on. It means that I can only set my sets fully on you- not that I hadn't before- but now I can fully concentrate on __**us. **_

_Ino and Shikamaru are finally going out! When I heard that I jumped for joy because __**finally**__ Ino got her long-time wish! I've seen them around and I think they're a really funny couple, I don't know how she did it though. Shikamaru's the complete opposite of Ino and I hope that he bears up with her temper and her loud attitude because I think she deserves her happy ending. _

_Speaking of happy endings Sasuke-kun…When will you come back? I keep asking, but…I just miss you so much. Everyone's getting their happy ending- even Tsunade-sensei. She's been married to Jiraya for so many years now and they look the absolute happiest I've ever seen them._

_Don't I deserve my happy ending as well?_

_I just want my happy ending to come soon…Is that so bad Sasuke-kun? Please hurry home quickly! _

_I miss you so much and I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Sakura _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_December 28__th__ 2011, _

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing a lot. First things first…BELATED MERRY CHRISTMS SASUKE-KUN! I hope you had a very merry Christmas this year! It's so cold in Konoha this Christmas and I'm sure that I'm the only one who notices it because everyone's too busy warming each other up. _

_Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun finally got married. Their wedding was as beautiful as Neji-kun's and Tenten-chan's. Everyone from the village had arrived to watch as the two lowers wed. Oh yeah! Naruto-kun finally achieved his dream of becoming hokage. Isn't that amazing? I'm proud of him. Speaking of weddings, Kakashi-sensei and Rin are getting married tomorrow! I'm kind of excited. I saw the dress Rin's going to wear tomorrow. It looks stunning on her and she looks so beautiful. It's so cute. They even have little Rika as their flower girl. She's such a cute little child. Also, Lee-kun proposed to Natsu-chan. I knew they were going to end up marrying each other. They deserve it and I'm really happy for them.  
><em>

_Nee Sasuke-kun, hurry up home okay? So you can keep me warm and everything! _

_I miss you a lot,_

_Sakura_

_(P.s. I'm sorry that I did not wish you happy birthday…So I'm going to wish you a HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY now! I hope it was the best.)_

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

_January 1__st__, 2012_

_Nee Sasuke-kun…._

…_._

_I was..Raped…_

…_I'm sorry I failed you…You were supposed to be my first..But…I guess I'm still weak aren't I? I didn't know what happened. I was attacked from behind and drugged. I'm a fail as a medic-nin.I could have woken up. But I didn't..You know why Sasuke-kun? Because I waited and hoped that __**you **__would be the one to save me- just like you always did. But you never came…I'm kind of lost, angry, feel betrayed and saddened that you never to my rescue. Saddened because it was Neji-kun who came to my rescue; Saddened because I realize that this would have never happened if you were here._

_Come back soon?_

_Please…_

_I'm waiting._

_Always waiting for you…._

_I love you,_

_Sakura_

_(P.S. Happy new year Sasuke-kun)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_February 16__th__, 2012_

_To my dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_Hi. How are you? Me? I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for someone who's never going to come and tired of all my false hope. I'm beginning to think that you're never going to come back to me. I wish that you would though…But I realize that I'm being selfish. After all, you have to worry about catching and killing your brother. _

_I'm just tired of waiting by the gates every night and early morning hoping that you might come in. I'm tired of leaving these letters by the bench that you dropped me off at, unsure of whether you'll get them. I'm sure all the letters just end up being blown away by the wind anyway. Nee Sasuke-kun..Would you ever paint roses for me? I just remembered a song that mentioned that line and I remembered that I wrote something about painting roses to you in one of my letters. _

_It's a weird question I know. I bet you can tell that I'm not thinking straight at this moment. I mean everything in this letter feels all jumbled and I'm writing the first things I can think of. _

_Remember your promise to me from ten years ago? When we were still sixteen years old? Remember how you said that you would come back to me and that you'd always love me no matter what and that you'd come straight home after you kill your brother? I believe you and I remember that last scene every day before I go to bed and whenever I wake up. _

_I think of you all the time and sometimes it becomes too unbearable and it hurts like crazy. I don't feel like writing to you about any one today. Today I'm going to be writing about me. I don't want to sound conceited but I want to set things straight with you before…Anyways…Remember how I say that I'm happy? Well I'm not, I've never been. I've been terrible and I've tried to hide it from you for so long. But I feel like I HAVE to get this out right this very moment. I'm depressed Sasuke-kun…If only you saw me now. _

_I feel like my life is falling apart. I don't really talk to anyone anymore…It's like I've been forgotten by everyone. My parents recently passed away and now…I'm pregnant…_

_Sasuke-kun I'm sorry…._

_I'm pregnant with that monster's baby…I'm sorry I don't want to kill it because it's just wrong to kill a child who did nothing to me….I'm sorry if I'm betraying you by keeping it…._

_I'm going to give it away for adoption the moment I conceive this child. I don't want to kill it, but I do not want to keep it either. I always imagined that you'd be the one who would impregnate me and not some monster. I always imagined that you and I would be the happiest couple in the world. I imagined that we'd be happier than everyone else in this lonely village. I imagined that I could have a family with you and that family would be perfect. But now I just see hat picture moving further away every time I try to imagine it. In another life Sasuke-kun, I hope that we can finally be together then and that I'd be your girl. I'm sorry I lied to you Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun….I miss you…Please..Come..Back..Soon. _

_I love you, _

_Sakura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_March 25__th__, 2012 _

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Would you forgive me?_

_I've just committed murder…_

_My child's…_

_That monster's child is…_

_Gone…_

_And I just let it die…_

_I'm a horrible person. _

_Come home quickly Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

_March 26__th__, 2012_

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I've decided that I can't live without you in my live anymore._

_I'm sorry if I disappointed you._

_I just want to get things over with now._

_I'm tired of all this suffering_

_I love you Sasuke-kun and I __**promise **__that I'll wait for you,_

_Sakura _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_March 27__th__, 2012_

_To my dearest Sasuke-Kun,_

_Ja ne._

_I love you so much and I'll be waiting,_

_Sakura_

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

_**March 28, 2012**_

_**To my dearest Sakura,**_

_**I'm sorry I've failed you. I'm sorry for being late.**_

_**I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promises while you were alive.**_

_**I'm sorry that I never came to save you when you got raped.**_

_**I'm sorry that the child died.**_

_**I'm sorry I could not be there for any of the people's weddings.**_

_**I'm sorry I never replied to your messages even though I read each and every one every time you left it at the bench.**_

_**I'm sorry I never woke you up while you slept by the gates waiting for me. **_

_**I'm sorry I could never make you happy.**_

_**I'm sorry that I was the reason why you never married Lee.**_

_**I'm sorry for making you broken, bruised and depressed.**_

_**I'm sorry we could never start a family together.**_

_**I'm sorry it took me sixteen years to finally reply to you**_

_**I'm sorry that I never said I loved you.**_

_**I'm sorry I could never paint roses for you.**_

_**I'm sorry that you could never get your happy ending because of me.**_

_**I'm sorry for everything I've brought upon you.**_

_**I'm sorry for everything and all the things that happened during these past sixteen years.**_

_**Thank you for loving me.**_

_**Thank you for being there for me**_

_**Thank you for always loving me no matter what**_

_**Thank you for everything, for all your letters.**_

_**Thank you for caring.**_

_**I love you**_

_**I've always loved you**_

_**I always will love you**_

_**Wait for me? Even though I don't deserve your patience…Please wait for me to reach you. '**_

_**I'm coming soon, I can feel it.**_

_**I felt it while I killed Itachi and I feel it right now.**_

_**I'm dying…**_

_**And without you I'm already as good as dead. **_

_**Wait for me Sakura, I love you**_

_**I'm so stupid for letting you slip away…**_

_**I love you so much,**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**(T_T) (T_T) The End (T_T)(T_T)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of sad that i killed both Sakura and Sasuke. T_T <strong>

**DONT HATE ME READERS D:**

**I love you all :D **

**Please don't flame! I seriously hope that you enjoyed it a lot!**

**In case you haven't heard this expression before, to 'paint flowers' for someone means to try to make things perfect for them. Well in the song Painting Flowers by All Time Low, that's what i took from it..well that's what my friend had explained to me. **

**Please review! Thank you for your time! :]**


End file.
